


slow glass

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [6]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Lesbian Sex, the squirting fic!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 06:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16403189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: the one where Aquaria finds out that Bri is a lowkey size queen, or, brianna fucks herself on a giant glass dildo while aquaria watches.





	slow glass

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off an anon ask i got ages ago. other stuff in this au is @mizbrianna on tumblr! enjoy

Aquaria’s digging through the drawer with all their toys in it when she sees one she hasn’t seen before. It’s a beaded glass dildo, and it’s  _ big.  _

“...Brianna? How come I haven’t seen this before?”

Bri doesn't look up from her book. “Oh, I don’t know. I’ve been keeping it somewhere else for a long time. Forgot I had it honestly.”

“It’s  _ huge _ , Bri.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t used it in a while. It’s a project, I need to have plenty of time.” 

Aquaria is really affected by the image of Bri fucking herself on this massive dildo. Her mouth is dry and she has to clear her throat. Brianna notices but she won’t say anything, looking vaguely amused. 

“Would you...” Aquaria starts, “Christ Bri, this is so hot and I  _ really  _ want to see you use it holy fuck.”

Brianna chuckles. She doesn’t really like touching herself in front of Aquaria. She’d rather just, well, touch Aquaria. But it is her favorite dildo. And she hasn’t gotten to use it in a while. She contemplates. 

“Ok, but grab the lube. And grab something for yourself too.” Aquaria bounces over like a little puppy with the toys and the lube. She really didn’t expect Bri to say yes. She picked out just a little bullet vibe for herself, not wanting to be distracted from watching Brianna.

Brianna puts her book down and slowly unbuttons the long sleep shirt she has on, then slides off her panties. She wastes no time putting lube on her fingers and easing them into herself. She doesn’t even move, just waits for herself to adjust to two fingers and then three. Aquaria watches her with interest, hands lazily touching her tits. When Brianna’s ready she grabs the lube again and takes care of the dildo. 

Slowly, Brianna lines the toy up and starts to ease the cold glass in. She hisses as the first section breaches her entrance. Aquaria stares, mouth agape as Bri takes the toy inch by inch. 

“Shit,” Brianna pants.

“M-mommy,” Aquaria breathes. 

“What baby? Talk to me.” Brianna looks her dead in the eyes as she starts to fuck herself on the toy.

“You look so pretty like this, mommy, taking that whole toy. Your pussy is so pretty, I love how wet you get mommy I love watching you like this” Aquaria says. She’s completely abandoned touching herself, focusing all her attention on Brianna’s cunt as the toy disappears into her slowly.  

“You’re so slutty mama. I can’t believe how well you’re taking it,” Aquaria tries. She’s not used to doing all the talking. Brianna likes it, licking her slightly parted lips and fucking herself faster, throwing her head back.

“No, mommy. Look at me, I want to see your face while you take that big toy. You’re so wet, I can hear you. You’re dripping all over the bed, god, you’re so sexy mama.”

Brianna is always so fucking wet. She pulls the piece all the way out and little strings of come cling to it, dripping onto her thighs and the bed.

“Come here,” she demands, “kiss me.” Aquaria almost falls over herself getting to Brianna so she can attach her lips to the older woman’s. Brianna’s tongue slips into her mouth immediately as she keeps fucking herself with the glass, faster now.

“Fuck, this is so hot mommy,” Aquaria sobs when they break apart, “you’re the hottest woman on the planet, fuck, how did I get so lucky?”

“God, I’m close - princess -”

“What do you need, mommy?” Aquaria asks, biting down gently next to Bri's left nipple.

Brianna takes Aquaria’s hand and guides it to the toy’s handle. 

“Take over for me babygirl, you can do it,” Brianna pants, nodding. Aquaria shifts herself so she can grab the toy’s handle and starts to fuck Brianna herself, harder now, and Brianna holds a hand out in front of Aquaria’s mouth.

“Spit, baby,” she instructs and Aquaria does. Brianna brings the hand down to her clit and starts rubbing herself fast. 

“Oh god yes, just like that babygirl. You fuck mommy so well, I’m gonna come, shit shit shit,”

Aquaria has never heard her this loud. “Are you gonna come mommy? I know you can, c’mon mommy, come for me, you look so good”

 

When Brianna comes, she squirts. And Aquaria’s brain fucking short-circuits.

 

Brianna keeps rubbing her clit the whole time she comes and she just keeps squirting and Aquaria has never seen her do that before and it’s the hottest thing she’s seen in her whole life. Brianna’s come is everywhere by the time she’s done and she collapses back onto the bed.

“Oh my god, what the fuck,” she gasps, trying to catch her breath. 

Aquaria hasn't moved, mouth agape, staring at the cum that's splattered onto her own thighs. Brianna sits up and literally closes her jaw for her before planting a kiss on her lips. “Aquaria, baby? You ok? Come back to me, angel.” 

“I didn't know you could do that,” she says hoarsely.

“I, uh, I haven't in years,” Brianna says sheepishly. “I kinda thought maybe I grew out of it or something.”

“That was...without a doubt the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen, ever. And I once saw Cate Blanchett on the set of Ocean’s 8 when they were filming in Brooklyn.”

Brianna laughs. “There’s my girl. Your turn.” She pushes Aquaria so she’s flat on her back with her legs in the air and eats her out till tears are forming at the corners of her eyes. 

Afterwards, Brianna throws the sheets in the laundry and they jump in the shower together. They’re both too fucked out to do anything besides wash each other’s hair. 

“Speaking of Ocean’s 8, I haven’t seen it yet. Can we watch?” Brianna asks as they wrap up in fluffy robes. 

“How have you not seen it?”

“Well I couldn’t watch it while Cate Blanchett was my client, obviously! That would be inappropriate, Aquaria.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god, I can’t believe you.”


End file.
